1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a twin engine composed of a plurality of engine banks, and more particularly, to a twin engine for improving fuel efficiency which improves fuel efficiency in a low-load section by selecting a specific engine bank or operating all of the engine banks in accordance with necessity of load, and makes sufficient output in a high-load section, and a method of operating an engine using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the increase in oil prices, technologies of improving fuel efficiency by stopping some of cylinders in section where high output is not required, such as starting of the engine, traveling at a low speed, and traveling on a downhill, even for vehicles requiring high output, has been researched, but they are hardly applied in practice.
The engines using gasoline or diesel as fuel are generally multi-cylinder engines having a plurality of cylinders in one cylinder block.
The maximum output of the multi-cylinder engines depends on the number of cylinders and the actual output is controlled by the acceleration pedal.
However, there is a problem in that the fuel efficiency is lows because all of the cylinders of the engines are operated even in the section where high output is not required, such as starting of the engines, traveling at a low speed, and traveling on a downhill.
An example of classifying some of the cylinders into one group and operating the cylinders of each group, in a multi-cylinder engine, has been proposed as a method for removing the problem, as in the following Patent Document.
However, since the pistons in the cylinders keep reciprocating even if fuel is not supplied, the reciprocation of the pistons acts as driving resistance, in the Korean Patent No. 10-0992402 B1.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.